Makeover
by Queen Kakia
Summary: PG/PG-13. Somebody gives herself a makeover. R+R!


TITLE: Makeover.  
AUTHOR: Queen Kakia, KakiaGuerin@aol.com  
RATING: PG/PG-13. Some language.  
SUMMARY: Somebody gives herself a makeover.  
DISCLAIMER: Not mine. The characters (except Ophelia, who is mine) are J.K. Rowling's, and the song is 'Ode to Harry Potter' by Switchblade Kittens.  
  
  
_Pluck._  
  
She looked her eyebrows over. Perfect. Now for the eyeliner.  
  
The pencil had been hard to get accustomed to, after the smoothness of the quills she'd been using ever since learning how to write. But after practicing all summer, she was an expert, and easily drew the lines by her eyelids. There. She didn't even look like a cat this time.  
  
  
//_I can't help but blush when you're near me  
But you just exclude me from your circle of three  
I'm right in front of you but you don't see  
You treat me like I'm a Colin Creevey_//  
  
  
Mascara was easy. A few flicks, and her lashes were a deep navy blue, bringing out the auzure in her eyes. She stepped back from the mirror for a second to admire her handiwork.  
  
Back to business. Light brown eyeshadow--she didn't want to look like a clown. If she went out there and he laughed, she would kill herself. No, she wouldn't. She would kill _him._  
  
  
//_I love you  
But it seems you don't love me  
My friends say you're so brave  
And I know  
You will see that we were meant to be  
When you miss me, it'll be too late_//  
  
  
No blush. She wasn't great at it, and her face was red enough already when she was around him.  
  
There was a knock on the compartment door. "Are you almost done?" Ophelia Hammond's voice called.  
  
  
//_I have swallowed so much love my hair turns red  
Come over to my house to see my brother instead  
You didn't get my valentine, didn't know what it meant  
Every page about you in my diary's read_//  
  
  
God, she hated Ophelia. Always walking around as if she owned everyone--she had these mad delusions of grandeur, and thought every boy in the school was madly in love with her. She was positive that Ron was drooling over her, but he probably didn't even know who she was.  
  
"Wait a second!" she called back, and went back to her artwork.  
  
  
//_I love you  
But it seems you don't love me  
My friends say you're so brave  
And I know  
You will see that we were meant to be  
When you miss me, it'll be too late_//  
  
  
Lip gloss or lipstick? The lipgloss was clear and shiny, and smelled strongly of raspberry. One stick of lipstick was firetruck red, and the other was a light purple, with a faint grape smell.  
  
She decided on the purple lipstick, and applied it carefully. Then she smacked her lips and stepped back to look at herself in the mirror.  
  
Damn, she was talented.  
  
  
//_Even though you're the one I adore  
Next year at Hogwarts, you'll see I'll transform  
I will hold my head up high, I'm a Gryffindor  
And you won't need to save me anymore_//  
  
  
Now for the hair. She hated doing the hair. Somehow, it never turned out exactly the way she wanted it too. She'd grown it a few inches over the summer, but it was still too thick. It never behaved the way she wanted it to.  
  
She brushed the knots out violently and started with the straightening iron. This took so _long_.  
  
  
//_I love you  
But it seems you don't love me  
My friends say you're so brave  
And I know  
You will see that we were meant to be  
When you miss me, it'll be too late_//  
She wondered what he would think. Would he like it, or would he wonder what the hell was wrong with her face? He _was_ slightly thick...but then again, he was a boy, and boy were controlled by one major organ. Weren't they?  
  
Anyway, she wasn't doing this for him. Okay, she was doing this _partly_ for him, but it was mostly for her. It was fun, it would give her more self-confidence, and it would give her more respect from other people. And it might piss Ron off a little, too. Fred and George might have been right--he almost was another Percy. But not as bad.  
  
As she finished her hair, she heard another pound at the door. "What's taking you so long?"  
  
She smiled sweetly into the mirror. "Just a moment, Ophelia!" She wondered how long the other girl would put up with it. Not that Ophelia needed to, anymore, though. She was just about finished--she just had to put everything back in her bag.  
  
There. The lipgloss and everything was set. "All yours, 'Phelia!"  
  
  
//_I love you  
But it seems you don't love me  
My friends say you're so brave  
And I know  
You will see that we were meant to be  
When you miss me, it'll be too late_//  
  
  
And with that, The New Ginny Weasley walked out of the bathroom and set out to face the world. 


End file.
